Fallen Angel
by Shimmering Dawnstar
Summary: I have been a Captain and a Team leader for as long as I have, I have known that one day I would have to make this choice, that one day not all of us would return home, and one day someone would have to face the person at the door with a condolence letter...I have no regrets...Archangel ONLINE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just so everybody knows, this IS a crossover, kinda...It has and talks about Gundam's but it doesn't take place in a specific time or show...This is from a Gundam world I thought about just for this crossover. But much of this story will take place on Cybertron and in the TF franchise. Which I still do not own sadly...On with the story!**

* * *

As a Captain and a team leader I have known that one day I would have to make this choice. No matter how good the pilot or the gundam, or even their luck one day it will never be enough. And you will have to be the one who tells the others that not all of them will make it back home to everything they felt when they stepped into that several stories tall suit. That one of them, or more, will die this day so the others will live to see the future we are helping to forge.

And I have no regrets...

******Scene Change*******

It started out as a normal day for me.

I was on my ship the _Avalon_ with my mobile suit I have dubbed Archangel. While I technically the ships captain I mostly left it to my XO or my skipper Autumn Groove, who had a better handle of the ship than I could ever have. I was a pilot, I was use to caring for myself and by few team members on a battlefield. Not caring for an entire colony ship and it's people for everyday life and finding a planet to settle on.

Now, back to Archangel.

Archangel is probably one of the best suits we have in the colony, I dare not claim in all of humanity right now. He stood at near 25 ft. (Which is actually short for a gundam) with A grade armor-the best being triple S-. Made of a mix of Titanium, Gundanium, and even some gold. He was built like most Gundam's, with his primary coloring being white. But his secondary colors were red and gold. His servos being red and red trims along his pedes and thrusters. His jet wings and most of his limbs had single red stripes on them while his 'skin' under his armor was golden color-even though it was not all made of gold- plus the fins on the side of his head were also that cold color with red tips and he had this 'halo' that was over his helm that was gold color too. He had the classic Gundam facemask and blue visor covering his green optics-why they are a different color I have no clue-.

Now, onto his weapons, which I think are some of the best.

He has the classic beam sword and a Gundanium shield. But instead of a beam rifle he has twin beam pistols and he has a Gundanium sword as well. Archangel is a melee fighter and was possibly one of the best in combat when he was up close and personal. And his armor made it so he could take a few hits if the combatant tried to keep him at a distance.

He is also one of their fastest out there in the troop here going at near mach 8 in his jet mode. Mach 2 when in his battle mode.

But what makes him and any other so deadly is one key factor...

His pilot, me.

We are combined by a very powerful and even dangerous neural interface that makes it so he and I are almost one. Everything he feels I feel, everything I feels he does too. While Archangel is not sentient and doesn't even have something like the legendary Ebyon System he is more than just a suit to me. He is my family.

We have never lost a fight, or a pilot, or even a gundam in all our time keeping this colony fleet together and in one piece. Nor have we ever used our final move.

The Broken Halo.

I have run every simulation possible as well as checking what damage it could do, and I know one thing about said move.

It truly is a FINAL move...One that if ever used, I doubt either I or Archangel will return from using.

****Scene Change****

:::Gadget move to your left! Cover Cross before his armor breaches!:::

:::Captain! I've lost my shields! I have to pull back before-ARGH!:::

:::Spirit!:::

:::I got her Capt! Taking her back to the fleet now!:::

:::God damn that wormhole! It's becoming even more unstable! we have to-:::

:::Tracker?! Tracker! Answer me dammit!:::

I cursed loudly as my physical sword cleaved through another raider. My armor was cracked and my fuel levels were low. As I used my shield to protect me from blaster fire I scanned the area.

We had been launched when several raiders in mobile suits attacked the green ships, the ones that grew the colonies food and also the water supply. But the 'environment' we met on wasn't pleasant.

On top of being in a nebula-which makes almost every type of scanner useless-we were dangerously close to a unstable wormhole. Wormholes are unpredictable at BEST when STABLE. For all we knew a stray shot could wipe out everything in range, including the solar system that was the destination of the fleet with a marked planet for colonization.

This battle was bloody and not one of my time-including myself-did not get away unscathed. And if nothing was done I would loose one of them...I could not allow this.

And so, I made my choice...

:::All units...Fall back! Retreat to the safe point in grid section H and hold position!:::

:::What?!:::

:::Captain! You cannot be serious! That's bull-:::

:::NOW GUNDAM'S!:::

:::...Yes sir...:::

Once they launched off and headed for that direction-and far out of range- I collapsed my shield and pulled out my beam sword. It's green glow turning on almost instantly going to the same length as my physical sword. My jet wings split apart into three smaller ones on each side, beginning to glow and draw in energy from all around me. As the gemstone in Archangel's chest began to glow as well.

"I was a warrior of the heaven's...A bringer of justice...Now I have been dammed to hell and your executioner..." My voice came out of the speakers so all could hear as my thrusters activated, taking me higher and closer to the wormhole. My swords-both of them-soon began to glow and the light in my wings got so strong that it made them look solidified into two large, almost feathered wings. Truly wings of a angel. And my halo began to glow and tremble.

:::Captain! What the hell are you doing?!:::

:::My duty is to the fleet and to you all Armorbrand, I vowed that none shall die while I lead. Not as long as I held breath and my soul here. If it is my fate I shall take it in stride, I leave you in charge of our Gundam's...And XO Groove in charge of the fleet, I know you will both honor what I have started:::

:::Ca-:::

:::Armor...Chad...Please...Let me do this::::

:::I...God dammit Selena...You always have to be the frikkin' hero...:::

:::I am a Willflame...It is my duty to be one:::

:::Godspeed Captain Selena Willflame...May I see you you at the crosssroads:::

:::And may you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows your dead Chad Blackheart:::

::::Archangel, signing out:::

I finally came to a stop in front of the unstable wormhole, the raiders just below me and trying to shoot me down. I was getting warming signs as I reached over max charge. Finally taking both my swords I circled them in front of me, making a ring of pure energy twice as large as my gundam.

"May God give you the mercy I lack..." I whispered as I finally did it.

"FINAL MOVE: BROKEN HALO!"

The Halo on Archangel shattered and I gave a loud war cry as raw energy surged through me, ignoring the pain and the fact it seemed it was going straight to my soul. I slashed my swords in a X motion as I launched through the circle, shattering it as well and I launched towards my target at near speed of light with the power of 100 suns.

Shooting right past the raiders...

And into the heart of the unstable wormhole.

I felt no pain as white filled my vision and my body as the explosion took place. It would take everything in range and destroy it. My team...My fleet...They would be safe, and at peace...My friends would take care of them...

And I...Was at peace...

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

****At Battle scene****

The colony fleet searched the battle scene for days...Looking for their captain, their friend in the destruction...

Until they found one SHRED of proof that said Selena Willflame, coded named Archangel was gone...

The broken remains of the halo that once dorned her gundam's head...

But those who knew her best, could not believe she simply died...That this was the end of her story

But really that she had another battle to fight, one that she will not need to be the hero of...One that will finally grant her the peace she needed...

*****On Cybertron****

For several of their vorns war raged on Cybertron, the battle between Autobots and Decepticons.

Brother against brother as it ravaged and destroyed the planet and it slowly became a shell of it's former glory...

One cycle, in a fierce battle near the glorious and beautiful neutral city of Crystal City a light almost as bright as Primus'es spark filled the sky, making the two warring sides to stop and cover their optics. And as the light faded they looked up to the eternally star filled sky to see a slightly dimmer shooting star falling towards the city...

Towards a new fate

* * *

 **Phew! I'm so glad I got that finished, it's been bugging me for WEEKS and I haven't been able to do anything about it until now. I hoped you guys liked it. I had fun writing it all out. So don't forget to R &R and all that stuff! I hope to update any of my stories and write new ones soon. Have a Happy New Year everybody!**

 **-Shimmering Dawnstar signing off-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I know this isn't one of my older stories I promised to update but I have the next chapter of FA already written out and I want to get this done before I loose it or forget it all together. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and the plot twist that are already showing up and a quick reminder that I do not own Transformers or Gundam-sadly- and let us get on with the story!**

* * *

 **"Cybertronian"**

 _Thinking_

 **::::Comm link:::** (Will be **Bold** if in Cybertronian)

"English"

****Previously***

 _For several of their vorns war raged on Cybertron, the battle between Autobots and Decepticons._

 _Brother against brother as it ravaged and destroyed the planet and it slowly became a shell of it's former glory..._

 _One cycle, in a fierce battle near the glorious and beautiful neutral city of Crystal City a light almost as bright as Primus'es spark filled the sky, making the two warring sides to stop and cover their optics. And as the light faded they looked up to the eternally star filled sky to see a slightly dimmer shooting star falling towards the city..._

 _Towards a new fate_

****Now****

Archangel's P.O.V

Awareness is both something that is familiar and unfamiliar to me.

Thanks to the several years of service I have had along with the neural link I had with my pilot I have always been in a sense aware of myself and everything around/happening to me and my surroundings.

But this? This type of awareness was different and new to me.

For one, there was no sense of US, only a sense of ME. And while I am not proud to admit this but it terrified me a little. Since my first activation so long ago there has always been a sense of US, myself and my dear pilot. The neural link we had gave me my first grasp of awareness and taught me of what it was like to be human and to be...Alive.

In a way, she was my mother, my creator. Without her I would not be the gundam I am today.

But I couldn't feel her at all...I was awake for the first time in my existence and I was alone. I didn't like it.

I wanted my mother back

***Scene Change***

A static filled groan escaped my speakers and my systems onlined for the first time without HER being there to do it, my hydraulics gave several hisses and whines as I moved for the first time on my own, my left servo resting on my helm before my optics and on board cameras fuzzily turned on and I SAW for the first time. Thanks to my long range sensors and cameras I could see my surrounding area first.

Where in the maker's name am I?!

Even though I am considered on the small side compared to other gundam's everything else that was natural that we encountered was Human size or smaller! Other gundam's and spaceships were the largest METAL things I've seen besides a few skyscrapers in cities of human planets or even space-stations not withstanding.

But this place was NOTHING like my memory logs have on file from other encounters.

EVERYTHING around was to scale! Buildings, animals, EVERYTHING was to scale to myself! And another factor was that everything was made of METAL! Even the two moons that I spotted in the sky were metal in appearance from this planet's surface!

Again...WHERE IN THE MAKER'S MERCY AM I?!

Pulling back from my new-found ability to feel and actually panic I once again tried to focus my long range sensors and cameras to try and figure out if anything sentient lived here. My processors and new emotions stalled as I finally figured out what all that motion my sensors and large amount of heat I was sensing and I finally got visual's of what was going on. What I saw just SHOCKED me.

Gundam's...Lots of Gundam's...

And they were FIGHTING each other rather brutally. Even though I barely saw many that was at my own height or taller.

The human's piloting them must be much smaller than what I have encounter...That is, if it was human's that pilot them. While I have no records of other races besides human's in my databanks and memory logs that doesn't mean 'aliens' didn't have the same idea as my creators to make mobile suits once they discovered Gundainum, especially if they are as violent in nature as humans.

But moving on...

Either their long range sensors weren't online to notice that I was online and moving or they didn't care. Since all mobile suits that I know have have the same long range sensor abilities that I have at MINIMUM due to the fact in space you need to be able to notice if something, or someone is coming at you from far away FAST. Not to mention my mostly white and gold coloring is not only still very much unscathed but also not meant for something like stealth. Not to mention quite a few, almost all that I can 'see' in fact, are a few feet smaller than me and I am a unknown so they would, if the pilot's were sensible, keep track of a larger and possibly potential threat.

But I had no plans of getting pulled into this conflict.

The biggest of many reasons I have is that I have NO clue bout ANYTHING right now. Who was 'good' or 'bad', where I WAS, WHY I was brought here, WHY I was fully sentient now...

Where my pilot was...

Simply put I had too many questions for me to recklessly jump into a fight and attack everyone that came near me without having a CLUE about what this was all about.

Plus Selena...My pilot would have scrapped me for spare parts if she had learned I did that after all we have been through. For me to act like a shiny new rookie rather than the veteran that I technically am. We had been made Captain for a reason and I was not about to act like a fool and get myself scrapped.

Also, it seems like these people, whatever they were outside their suits, had a language of their own that my own language protocols could not identify. And this was a database that had ALL Earth's languages-dead or otherwise-along with other dialects that we managed to download into it from our many encounters and travels through the cosmos. But these people are talking in...Clicks, whirls, and other mechanical noises. Nothing that I have ever encountered before, the CLOSEST I have managed to find was a ancient Earth language in the former country of 'Africa' that was made with clicking noises of the human tongue but even then I couldn't understand a 'word' I was hearing.

 **"Prime! What in tarnation are you doing?! We don't know who or what caused this! It could be a Decepticon trap!"** A much closer and rather louder series/string of noises caught my attention quickly. My audios, optics, and sensors quickly switched back to short range allowing me to see the 'path' I had made when I crashed here along with who was 'speaking'.

The one who seemed to have 'spoke' was a somewhat shorter mobile suit than myself. His helm reaching my chest height and he was mostly red and grey. Though he was smaller than me he didn't seem to be short on 'muscle' and looked like he could take quite a few swings before his armor was pierced. Even now as he noticed me he seemed ready to charge at me and face me head on. His blue optics stared back coldly at me waiting for me to make a move that showed I was friend or foe. But really shocked me was that he didn't have a mask and even seemed to have a 'face'. His face similar to what my databanks of human facial expressions tell me is one of 'hostility and mistrust'. And a strange red symbol resembling a stern face of sorts on his lower chest before his abdomen.

Human Gundam's do not have faces, there was never need for it and it would have created a dangerous opening that could have lead to opponents getting a straight shot at a pilot if a downed gundam's mouth was open and they shot straight down through it. Most situations would have been caused of the suit was pinned and...Well, I shall spare the details before my new-found emotions start creating images in my processors.

 **"Come now Ironhide, this mech clearly isn't a Autobot or a Decepticon, he would have no reason to fight us, especially with the fact his wings appeared to be badly damaged. The poor mech is probably in agony right now."** The second suit suddenly 'spoke' to the first one. He seemed to be the same height as the first one. Though his colors were drastically different with mostly white with splashes or red and grey. The same red symbol as the other one on both his shoulders and while he didn't seem like a warrior he gave off the feel of that my old mechanic/repairer when my pilot didn't do it. Or the human mechanic that would rush over to Selena when she had been damaged in a way after a hard battle and a few shots got past my armor. What had they been called again? Medics? His face in a 'stern but kind' look with the same blue colored optics.

But the third one...HE caught most of my attention. Even though he hasn't 'spoken' yet.

He was taller than me, even if by a few feet. He was mostly red and blue with grey everywhere else, his chest large and broad and had a helm design similar to my own with a facemask. The mask giving me some sense of familiarity and eased me a little. His dark blue optics seemed to stare into my very being as the three of them stayed at the edge of my 'crater' I had made when I finally stopped crashing. More like I had busted into a building of some sort and broke through several floors and walls until I landed here.

But this mech...I don't know what it was but...I felt like I should follow him, that he was a leader worthy of following...

I don't know why I felt this...I really didn't know or even understand it.

Then again I don't understand ANY of what was going on right now.

Especially when I noticed IT.

None of them showed ANY signs of having a cod-pit, or any visual signs that they had pilots and I could already tell they were too advanced to be remote control drones. Feeling the urge to panic again rising into my systems my visor no doubt brightened and I instantly tried to scramble back while still sitting down, not noticing the sound of metal screeching against each other from my frame rubbing against the metal ground as my-apparently from what my systems tell me-badly damaged wings pressed against a wall of sorts as I desperately tried to grasp what was going on.

They weren't Gundam's

They were sentient

They were ALIEN'S

...Well...Technically I was the alien since this was their world apparently...But still...

I was NOT in a familiar situation at ALL and I was ALONE!

I wanted Selena...

I wanted my mother...

My sudden movement must have alerted them I was fully online because instantly the first MECHA moved in front of the third one and even pulled out what seemed to be cannons from nowhere!

 **"Prime! Watch out! He's awake!"**

The second one seemed very annoyed at the fact the first one was pointing a weapon at me while I was damaged. Maybe he thought I would feel pain due to them? But I didn't, if Selena was here she would feel them since with our link she was suppose to be the 'heart' of it. She would feel my damages like they happened to her own frame. But we weren't linked, I wasn't able to process pain and so I don't feel it. Though I was still grounded and without the feeling of pain I couldn't tell how much more damage my frame could take before I went offline.

 **"Did you not hear what I just said Ironhide?! He's a grounded seeker with wings that would make any flyer cry out in pain if they saw them! He is in too much pain to even try to attack so PUT AWAY YOUR MONSTROUS CANNON'S BEFORE I WELD THEM TO YOUR AFT!"** I felt the rest of my frame wince as the apparent medic's tone took a shrill sound, like he was yelling at the first mech whose seemed to look at him with I face of 'I dare you to try it'.

 **"He's movin' around like he ain't feelin' it, plus he seems ta still have a few weapon's I haven't seen."** When he motioned back to me I noticed I still had most of my weapons. My beam sword-now broken-at my hip plate with my physical shield and sword still clutched in my servos-when did I get those out?-along with one of my dual beam pistols on my other hip. _Where did the other one go?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

 **"Ironhide, Ratchet, stand down."** Even I stilled when the third mech finally 'spoke' and I had no clue what his 'words' had been but it caused the other two. plus myself, to freeze and look at him. I didn't even shrink back as he gently guided the first mecha out to the side and no long in front of him. **"I wish to take a closer look at this bot..,"**

 **"But Prime-!"**

 **"No but's Ironhide, the Matrix guided me to him Ironhide, whoever he is he will not harm us unless we give him a reason to. I want to show him we mean him on harm.** **"**

I feel like I am missing something very important going on here...

This time I DID tense as the largest of the trio came closer to me, battle 'instincts' as Selena once called them caused me to pull my sword closer to myself while I braced my shield outwards in a way it would take most, if not all, the brunt of a attack. The large mecha stopped and stood there for awhile until he lifted a servo up and-

WAVED!

He waved at me!

That was it!

My guard instantly dropped and I STARED at him, I'm sure if I had a face it would be in the expression Selena would call 'What the fuck?!' of 'What the hell?!'

 **"Calm yourself my friend, neither I or my companions will cause you harm."** His words seemed to rumble out and something similar to a car engine seemed to PURR from his chest. Was he trying to calm me down? I have no idea...All I do know is how much of a broken doll I must look like as my visor just 'blinked' up at him as I just laid there.

 **"What's the matter ya big sparklin'? Prime got ya too scared ta answer?"** Why do I feel like the red mecha was taunting me? Then I felt my first emotion besides fear and panic:

Annoyance.

"I can talk but I don't know if you can understand a single word of it." Selena would have been so proud to know that my first words were in the most deadpanned voice I could have ever thought come out of a living being.

Now THEY were the ones who had that look I had a moment ago.

 **"What the slag? What did he say?"**

 **"I do not know..."**

 **"Perhaps his language cortex was damaged as well..."**

The annoyance seemed to build as they kept 'talking', not only were they speaking in front of me in a different language but I just had a feeling they were talking about me as well. A could feel a optic under my visor twitch as they kept going at it for awhile until they all seemed to freeze and listen to something I didn't hear, commlink perhaps?

 **:::Prime! Whatever it is you found over there the 'Con's want it bad! Ah've got drones poppin' outta nowhere tryin' ta rush past meh to get to ya!:::-Jazz**

 **:::Hang on old friend we are on our way out now, meet us back at Iacon as soon as you can:::-Optimus**

 **:::And ya might wanna prepare an' interrogation room, we got ourselves uh unknown mech:::-Ironhide**

 **:::Say WHAT?!:::-Jazz**

When they seemed to finish with their talk over their own commlink the medic mecha seemed to growl from a car engine inside himself and glower at the first mecha.

 **"He is in no condition to be interrogated by you, Prowl, Jazz or anybot else! For one we can't understand a word he says and we have no proof otherwise that HE understands US!"**

Where they arguing?

 **"Ya can fix him up in the room but Ah ain't lettin' up on him till Ah say he ain't uh spy, ah ain't takin' chances on this bein' a load of slag."**

I am taking whatever that was as a yes judging on the other mecha's faceplates...

They seemed to argue back and forth for a hour or so before the largest and apparent leader of the trio tensed up and looked back at them with a sharp look. Causing ME to freeze even though it wasn't directed at me.

 **"ENOUGH! We will discuss this on the way back to Iacon but we need to return there NOW with our new friend if we hope on not getting swarmed by Decepticon drones and whatever of Megatron's elites are heading our way."**

 **"Yes Prime."**

 **"Of course Optimus."**

If it were possible I would have tensed up more as the larger of them returned looking at me and slowly held out a servo, a sign that he really meant no harm and he was willing to help me with getting where ever we were going and possibly whatever else I would need in the future.

I was still scared, lost, and wary of them all. But I had no choice since I was grounded and I had no knowledge of ANYTHING on this planet. If I didn't go with them I may very well die here even though I have been 'alive' for a very short time.

And...They might even help me find Selena...

I refused to believe that she was gone or dead, she had to be alive somehow...She had to be...

And so, very slowly I took the mecha's servo...

And gripped it tightly saying:

"I'm with you sir..."

* * *

 **DONE! Phew this was long and hard but I LOVED writing it! I hope you all enjoy and I plan to update another story here real soon! Until then this is Shimmering Dawnstar Signing off!**

 **-Till all are one-**


End file.
